Deathly Dolls
by Christian Nine-Tailed Dragon
Summary: Naruto has a encounter
1. Chapter 1

**Alright keep in mind I'm publishing this here for a friend sasoro from Wattpad all story rights go to HER got it not MINE**

Prologue: A Cry for Help

_No! No!_

The boy watched his mother's body fall in front of him. Blood was pouring from her abdomen. She looked up at him, blood coming from her mouth.

"Zozo, RUN!"

He looked at the man who stabbed his family. The man smiled at him.

"Well, little boy, do you want to play?"

The boy sobbed, backing away from the man. His foot bumped something. He looked at the object in fright.

His older sister.

She was curled up, clutching her chest, attempting to stop the blood. She looked up weakly, her long black hair falling in her eyes.

"Zoko-kun, run. Please, get out of here."

He tried to hold back the tears. She was always so strong compared to him.

He ran towards the door, his small legs running as fast as they could. He ran through the hall into another room. When he entered, he almost puked.

His best friend, Tempura, lying in a bloody heap on the ground. Even his friend's white wings were stained red. He looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Zoko. I couldn't protect her..." Tempura tried to crawl towards him, but he could hardly move.

Zoko bent down and hugged his Valkyrie friend, both of them crying. Tempura was only a year older than him, but was stronger than any adult he knew.

A little hand underneath Tempura weakly touched his fingers. He looked at the little hand and instantly recognized the charm bracelet around it. He cried harder.

The psychopath had even gotten his little sister. She was only six.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't...save her...run...live..."

And then he felt the life slip out of the Valkyrie child.

He held his friend's dead body tightly.

"I'm sorry, Temp. We shouldn't have come here. You would still be alive..."

The door swung open.

"There you are!"

His spine chilled. He looked at the man who was killing them, like lambs in a slaughterhouse. His fingers grasped the cold ones of his dying sister.

"Why?!" He cried.

"You'll make such a pretty doll..." The man smiled insanely. "Such a beautiful creature..."

Zoko released the hand and ran, soon coming on a wall. He looked around frantically. He was trapped like a frightened rabbit.

"There you are."

His face whipped around to find the insane smile as a knife was poised above him.

Naruto-sama...

The blonde-haired ninja flashed in his mind, the kindness he had shown his family, the techniques he had taught him...

"NARUTO-SENPAI, HELP ME!"


	2. Ch2:Mission: Why Are We at A Restaurant?

**A/N:Remeber this is not my work i have the author's permission to post this for here go check here out on wattpad HER name is sasoro**

Mission: Why Are We at A Restaurant?!

"WWWHHHYYYY!" The loud scream pierced the air, followed by a loud whack!

"Naruto!" The pink-haired girl shouted. "Be quiet!"

The others of his group sighed, even the dog.

"Naruto," Neji stated. "While I don't understand your apprehension towards this mission, we still have to do this."

"But a kids' restaurant?! Why do we have to be security guards at a kids' restaurant?!"

"I dunno," Shikamaru complained. "Frankly, I think it's a drag, but it's still a mission."

Naruto grumbled under his breath as they walked along the path. Why did a mission for a kids' pizza place take so many people? Here was him and Sakura, Shikamaru and his team, Hinata and her team, and Neji's team.

Why did they need so many people? (- Italicize please)

They finally reached their destination. Naruto read the sign out loud.

"Freddy's Pizza. I thought it was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"It used to be," a voice behind them said. They all turned around as Naruto screamed.

"Where the h*** did you come from?!" He shouted in a panic.

"Who, me," the guy said, pointing at himself. "I'm a security guard here. Name's Mike."

"Hi, Mike. What you mean, 'it used to be'?"

"Well..."

Mike stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"There used to be animatronics. The main one was Freddy Fazbear. But after the place closed three or four times because of the animatronics, the owners scrapped them. Now, they have more humanoid robots, but I haven't really seen them at night."

"You're lucky," Ino said, slightly disappointed. "We have the night shift."

His eyes got wide for a minute. "Oh, you're(- Italics) the new night shift guards?!"

"Yeah." Something's up. (- Italics)

Mike cleared his throat. "Well, I was a night guard before you. I'm not "technically" supposed to be there, but I might be able to train you guys."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "REALLY?!"

Mike nodded.

"That's great! This job might not suck after all!"

"Come on, Naruto," Sakura said, dragging him towards the entrance.

"Agh! Sakura!"

~~~Mike's POV~~~~~

What the f*** were they thinking?! They know full well the dangers of having any animatronics, much less robots! And hiring young kids like this...

That blonde kid...he's got a fire in his eyes. Heh, he'll go far.

But that might not be enough. I have no idea what these 'new robots' are like. They could be even more dangerous than the originals.

Don't worry, kid. I'll help you.

I'll probably be the only one who will...


End file.
